Psionics
by King O' Blades
Summary: There are few people in the galaxy who have the skill and guts to change the Korpulu sector. Nero Solus and Nova Terra are two of the few, and they sure as hell are going to shake the foundation of Terran, Zerg, and Protoss alike. OCxNova
1. Chapter 1

**Psionics**

**Section 1**

Prologue

**[Planet Tarsonis, Undisclosed Location. January 2484, 2112 Hours(Local Time)]**

"Prepare the patient for surgery!" A doctor yelled. "Attach the IV to the patient! And for Gods sake, get those DNA strains ready! We don't want to screw this up people!"

As the head doctor, Malum, yelled at everyone to hurry up, people started to scurry around, trying to make sure that everything was perfect and ready for the upcoming surgery.

Lupa Solus was lying on a bed with an IV in her arm, ready for her upcoming surgery. For the good of the terran Confederacy, she and her husband Verpa Solus, who were members of the Old Families, had decided to donate a child to undergo genetic modifications. They had already had a son, so they didn't need a son to continue the family lineage. So, to them, it didn't matter if the child lived or died.

A nurse inserted a bag into the IV drip and a sedative started to flow into the woman's wrist. She was knocked out almost immediately, and all of the medical professionals got to work, preparing to combine an egg from Lupa with a sperm previously donated by Verpa.

Throughout the surgery, directed everything, but had a bad feeling about what they were doing with what was to become a baby. '_This... We shouldn't be messing around with things like this. I may have been one of the few who can actually figure out what it will do, but I'm sure that someone in the Confederacy selected this DNA on purpose... but where did they get it from... And what the hell are they trying to accomplish here? A super soldier maybe? A new breed of ghosts? Or maybe this is just some higher-up lunatics pet project..._' Shaking his head of those thoughts, the doctor continued on his work.

Two and a half grueling hours later, the operation was complete, and Lupa Solus was pregnant with a new baby... One that would change worlds.

**[Planet Tarsonis, Amare Hospital. November 2484, 0206 Hours(Local Time)]**

"Congratulations Missus Solus! It's a boy! What will you name him?" A nurse said, holding the newborn baby boy in the air for her to see. A few strands of black hair could be seen on his head, and he was strangely quiet for a newborn baby. While most babies cried, this one simply hung there in mid air, looking around with his eyes, another strange occurrence. His eyes were a crimson red, almost as deep as the color of blood.

"Nero. I'll name him Nero." Lupa said.

In the background, pulled out a pocket communicator and pressed a button, frowning the whole time.

**[Planet Tarsonis, Sordida Spire. November 2484, 0220 Hours(Local Time)]**

A servant walked into a mans bedroom quietly. The room was lavish and plush, with many cushions on the floors and on the many couches, and self portraits that lined the walls. The man who lived here was obviously overly obsessed with himself, to a point that was bordering narcissism.

Said, man, whose name was Podex Sordida, was currently asleep in his bed, which was almost, if not more so, as cushy as the rest of the room.

"S-Sir, I hate to wake you, but you have received a very important transmission." The servant said.

There was the sound of a slide pulling back and a click as a safety was turned off as Podex sat up, a pistol aimed at the servant, waking the three other woman who slept in his bed.

"This better be very important, or else this won't be a very pleasant night for you, _servant_." He said. His voice was deep and scratchy. He was clean shaven and had deep brown hair. He was tall and skinny, but still well built.

In truth, Sordida didn't want to shoot the servant. Good ones were very hard to come by these days. That doesn't mean that he wouldn't put a round from his antique old earth P38 though the man's skull, as waking him from his rest wouldn't be tolerated without a good reason.

The servant, named Catellus, paled, but still managed to stutter out a few words to save his life. " It- It's f-from D-doctor Malum sir."

Instantly the gun was gone and Podex was threatening for the woman to get back to their own rooms before he got the gun back out.

Realizing that the immediate danger had passed, the servant tried to recover some of his dignity. "Shall I forward the call to your private terminal sir?"

The Old Family head looked at the servant. "Yes, now!"

Instantly Catellus disappeared, glad to be out of the same room as the man.

Podex turned to his personal terminal as it blinked to life. "Doctor. What is it?"

"The experiment has been born. Lupa Solus had named him Nero, and he seems to be in perfect health, though his behavior is a little different than that of most newborns." Malum reported.

"Glorious! The abnormal behavior is to be expected. With his genetics, I will hazard a guess and say that his behavior will continue to grow even more abnormal as time goes on. That is, unless he has someone to base his attitude on... I'm assuming that his family is apathetic towards the idea of another boy? Disdainful even?"

Malum nodded. "Yes. The mother and father seem to dislike the child before it even muttered its first word."

The other man nodded. "Hmmm. Ah! Perfect! I'll have one of my agents _persuade _the Soluses to arrange a meeting with the Terra family in a few years, assuming that their new daughter is born healthy. She will help direct his personality in the right direction. With enough luck, no one will realize that he's different. At least, until he comes under my servitude."

Malum looked like he wanted to say something, then closed his mouth. He opened it again to ask a question. "I suppose that you want me to remain his doctor?"

"Yes. It wouldn't do to have someone who we don't have control over to find out about this, now would we?" Sordida said.

"No sir. Now,n if you would excuse me, I think that the Soluses are starting to get suspicious of where i have disappeared off to. Goodbye." With that final remark, the screen blinked off and the doctors face disappeared.

Nodding to himself, Podex lied back down and fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Psionics

Section 1

Chapter 1

**[Planet Tarsonis, Terra Skyscraper. March 2490, 1236 Hours(Local Time)]**

Constantino Terra shook Vulpa Soluses hand and smiled. "Welcome, welcome! Nice to finally meet you mister Solus."

Vupla was tall and thin, having almost no muscle. He had black hair and dull brown eyes. Constantino was tall and thin as well, though he had sandy blond hair and a thick mustache. He had green eyes.

Vulpa just smiled and nodded. "Please, just Vulpa. And, believe me mister Terra, the pleasure is all mine. I've been waiting to meet you and your family ever since the thought struck me to do so." Of course, the thought that struck him was not his own, but that of a psionic minion of Podex Sordida.

"If I can call you Vupla, then by all means, call me Constantino." The Terra family head turned to his family, and continued."This is my lovely wife, Bella." Said woman nodded. She was short, with brown hair and olive skin. "And my three children, Clara, Zeb, and Nova." Clara, the oldest of the three at the age of ten, had brown hair and olive skin, apparently taking after her mother. Zeb took after his father, having sandy blond hair and green eyes, and was nine years old.

Nova Terra was six years old, and had bright blond hair. She had sea green eyes and didn't seem to be very energetic.

"It's great to meet you all!" Vulpa said. "Here is my beautiful wife, Lupa, and my son Turbatus." Lupa was a little shorter than Vulpa, and had tan skin and long brown hair. Turbatus was nine years old and had brown hair and brown eyes.

A confused look came over Constantinos face. "I thought that you had two sons?"

"Oh. Yes. I almost forgot. He's so quiet sometimes I do. This is my other son, Nero." Vulpa responded. Nova, though her psionic powers were fledgling, felt something like very well concealed disdain coming from the man. Nero stepped out from his brothers shadow, seeming to have been a very part of it before to not have been seen. He saw a little taller than Nova, which was expected, being a year older. His red eyes seemed to pierce right through the Terra family, causing the children, all except Nova, to step behind their mother and father reflexively. Nova just met his gaze with her own.

She was curious as to why she didn't feel anything from Nero. She could feel always feel something from even the most stoic of people, but Nero felt wierd to her. The best way she could describe him was empty.

Nero himself wondered why the girl in front of him, Nova, was so focused on him. While most children would run an hide from his unnatural attitude and piercing red eyes. Yet she just looked at him as if he was completely normal. She was a 'Vsih', something that he had instinctually dubbed what were known as psionics. While he had only met a few, he knew that hers were more going to be more potent than any other that he had met.

Vulpa turned to speak to the Terras. "Now, let us go speak in private, shall we?" Constantino nodded, and the adults all left to a private study to speak, leaving the children alone.

Immediately, the older began to stray towards the others. Then, trying to abide by the many rules of etiquette that their parents had imposed on them, walked into another room to speak and get to know each other.

Nero and Nova continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, then Nero broke the eye contact and began to move for the door."Wait, where are you going?" Nova asked.

"Home. My father doesn't want me here anyway, and I won't get back in time to eat if i don't leave now." Nero calmly replied.

"Wait, you mean you're going to walk back?" She asked, confused. 'Surely no one would walk the six miles between here and his home, would they?'

Without bothering to respond, Nero continued on and out the door, leaving the girl in a stunned silence.

**[Planet Tarsonis, Baceolus Elementary School. March 2490, 1304 Hours(Local Time)]**

Nova watched Nero walked past a school that she had never seen before in her life. She had been following him for about the past half hour, wondering when he would decide that this was ridiculous and head back. She was now starting to doubt that he would, and realised that she had no way to know how to get back.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard a loud call from the playground of the school, where the student population was having recess. "HEY! Twerp! Come over here! You walk past here so often, but we never get to say hi!" The boys friends laughed as Nero ignored them. "Hey, guys. do you thinks he's deaf or just too dumb to know how to speak?"

At this Nova felt a spark of anger take hold. "It's impolite to talk to someone that way, especially someone who's twice as smart as you are." The words came out with a bit more anger than she had originally planned, and she watched as the boys face turned a deep shade of red. As he stomped across the playground to the gap in the fence that served as its entrance, she took stock of him for the first real time. He was at least eleven, if not twelve, and towered over both her and Nero, with brown hair and eyes.

As he crossed the threshold between the playground and the sidewalk outside, he began to start running. "You're going to regret calling me stupid, you little bitch!"

Just as he was about to slug her across her face, he suddenly found Nero with his fist in his stomach. Despite the fact that Nero was five years his junior, the boy found an immense amount of pain coming from the fist now in his stomach. When the object was removed, he quickly took the opportunity and threw a haymaker punch.

To Nero, the adrenaline that was coursing through is veins made the fight play out in slow motion. Without even moving his feet, he bent backwards slightly and redirected the incoming fist to fly in front of his face.

As soon as he was sure the punch would miss, he ducked under its arc and slipped into the pseudo-guard the other boy had thrown up. He threw his fist upwards and slammed it into the boys chin. The force behind the fist lifted the twelve year old off the ground a few inches. When he landed, his legs had come from beneath him and he fell onto his back. Nova watched the whole fight with rapt attention. Nero seemed to almost flow like water, while the other boy seemed slow and staggered in comparison.

As the boy fell, she watched as Nero turned to her and spoke. "You have no idea how to get back do you?"

Nova had the decency to blush. "No."Nero just sighed and closed his eyes. "Come on, let's go."As Nero started to walk back the way they came, Nova looked startled. "But didn't you say you'd miss dinner?""It wouldn't be the first time, so I'll be fine." he replied. "Now come on, follow me."

Nova stood silent for a few seconds, stunned. 'It won't be the first time? Why would he miss dinner? And why would he have to walk home in the first place?' Realizing that she would fall behind if she continued standing still, and that she could ask him her questions if she caught up, she started walking behind the black haired boy she had come to know as Nero.

A/N: Sorry for the fluffy chapter. It should pick up soon if not next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Psionics

Section 1

Chapter 2

**[Planet Tarsonis, Street Outside Terra Skyscraper. January 2500, 1424 Hours(Local Time)]**

Nero walked down the street towards Terra Skyscraper. He had taken to doing so when his parents made him leave. Nova and her parent were always receptive of him, and never asked why he wasn't at home.

As the black haired teen walked down the street, his mind came within range of the top of the tower. He suddenly felt consciousnesses start to fade. Before he could figure out as to what was happening, he felt an incredible psionic pulse originate from the tower.

He watched as chunks of neoconcrete fell from the top the building, and gritted his teeth as he felt the wave of psionic energy pass by him. He shot into action, running into the building. He quickly moved to the stairwell, throwing the door open hard enough to crack the skull of the man standing behind it.

He payed the body no attention as he flew up the spiraling stairs, taking them six at a time. Three floors up he stopped as he saw three men pointing rifles at him.

He gave a feral growl and glared at the men. "Who the fuck are you?"

One of them glared back. "The one's who are going to bring down the confederacy." He declared, before taking aim. The other two followed suit. Nero didn't respond, just staring at the men.

They pulled the triggers, attempting to shoot his head, but nothing happened. They looked at their guns, wondering what was wrong. They turned their attention to man who had spoken to Nero as said teenager had his hand planted into his chest. They watched as he ripped it out.

"Wh-what the hell?" One asked. He and his partner immediately noticed that Nero's hand hand grown claws. Before they could react, however, one was slammed into the wall with the force of a truck and the other was eviscerated by Nero's claws.

He continued on, not bothering with the corpses of the men he had just killed. As he got closer to the top of the tower, he searched for Nova's psionic signature. He suddenly realised that it was not at the top of the building, rather it was sliding down the elevator shaft.

Without pause, he vaulted the railing of the stairwell and fell the eight stories to the ground. At the same time his feet hit the ground and sent cracks spider webbing through the concrete he felt Nova's signature exit the elevator shaft. He also felt twelve minds waiting outside the doors.

Where the men had come from, Nero didn't know, but he felt the hostile intentions from each.

Without thinking, he released a force of pure telepathic force that blew the wall in front of him into pieces. Some hit the men across the room and killed them on impact.

While the others were disoriented from the blast, Nero took stock of the situation. Time seemed to slow as he looked over the situation. The seven men who were still standing had regained enough awareness to realise what was happening. Four had switched their aims to him, while the other three aimed once again at Nova.

His eyes flashed with crimson light as he let out a chilling roar and launched himself forward. Aiming first for the three aiming at the blond girl the punched two in the head, immediately shattering the front of their skulls and liquified their brains. The then reverse roundhouse kicked the last in the neck, breaking it.

He grabbed the one with the broken neck and threw him at the last four, who had yet to finish their turn to aim at him. Throwing the corpse at the nearest one, he paused for a moment. Just as the dead body crushed the ribcage of the first man, the bodies shadow shot forward and pierced the remaining three in the necks, severing their brain stem.

He stopped and looked over the twelve men who had died in the span of just under six seconds. Turning to Nova, he saw her staring at him, eyes wide in terror. "W-w-what a-are you?" She stuttered.

As he turned to face her completely. Her eyes widened even further. "Nero?"

He looked at the dead bodies. "Geez, and I thought I was the risk taker. And here you are, jumping down elevator shafts and almost getting shot."

She didn't reply for a few seconds. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming over because Vulpa threw me out again, but now I'm here because you blew up a building." He replied calmly.

"Not funny.." There was a short pause as she seemed to try to say something immensely painful. "Nero... My parents are dead."

He didn't respond. He opened his mouth to offer words of support, but stopped when he felt a group of people outside the door of the building. He grimaced. "We need to go."

Nova looked up. "What?"

"Come on." He said. He led her to the back of the building. After checking with his mind to make sure that there was no one outside, he opened the door the the alley. Walking quickly, the pair turned onto the side street that connected to the alley.

They ignored the emergency responders that came to the skyscraper and kept walking, taking a few turns until they were in the slums of the city.

"Nero, where are we going?" Nova asked suddenly, not liking where they were. The people that were around them were all either eyeing them or outright staring lecherously at her.

"The gutter." He replied. The answer was brief and callous.

She was confused for a moment before she realised what he was saying. "Wait, _the _gutter?"

The teen didn't reply, only turning down the next street.

He lead her further down the street they were on, then into a building. This one looked to be in a little better condition than the ones around it.

As they walked inside, she noticed that it was some kind of bar. She opened her mouth to ask what they were doing in a bar of all places, but Nero sent her a look that clearly said to be quiet.

He walked up to a door in the back corner of the bar. The bouncer in front of it took one look at the boy and immediately moved aside.

As she and Nero walked into the room, they stopped in front of a cheap looking desk. The room looked to be in moderately good condition, and mostly spartan. Aside from the desk and the chair behind it, there were a few metal chair scattered around.

The man who was sitting at the desk looked up. He was tall, standing at around six two and had his dark brown hair buzz cut. He was well muscled and wearing a muscle shirt. Nova couldn't see what else he was wearing, as the desk hid his lower body.

After a pause, the man spoke. "Nero. Good to see you, I suppose." He glanced at her for a second, before looking back at the black haired boy. "You here for another job?"

Nero shook his head. "No. I'm here to take you up on your offer."

The man sat up all the way, giving Nero his full attention. "Didn't you say that-"

The teen cut him off. "Things got complicated. I need somewhere for two people to stay, and you know full well that Vulpa wouldn't let someone stay at there."

"Does she even know what you're doing here?" The man asked.

He sighed. "No. There wasn't time to tell her. Not with Fagin's guys running around everywhere."

The man nodded. "Where to start." He began.


End file.
